Playing with the enemy
by uniqueuniqua
Summary: Kristen Smith has lived in fork her whole life, her parents are rich, and she doesn't have many friends, Till a new family moves to Forks
1. Walking in the rain

**Chapter 1**

I should in from of my car, hood up, staring at the engine wondering what on earth could be wrong with it. The stupid thing was brand new, my dad had bought it as a gift for starting a new school year. I felt the first drop of rain break through the clouds, not something new for our little town, but when you don't have a car its annoying.

I opened the door and pulled out my jacket and school bag. Even though my dad was going to be mad, I would call a tow truck from home. I locked the car and started on the long walk home as the rain started to really come down. I had made the walk home many times when my parents would forget to pick me up.

"I figured you having a car would make sure that you didn't get stuck in the rain" my dad had said at the car lot in Seattle, in other words he meant he wouldn't have to worry about coming to pick me up anymore. I tried to keep my mind off of the car as i made my way home. I signed when i finally made the turn up our long drive way, we own the biggest house in forks, and my parents keep a large sign at the end of the drive way that reads SMITH MANSION, like anyone really cares.

We have lived in forks as long as i can remember and i have only ever made two friends, Angela Webber and Mike Newton. All the other kids at school think I'm some kind of stuck up spoiled kid. They all have the right to think so i mean i live in a mansion.

I opened the front door as my mother was getting ready to leave. "Kristen hunny why are you all wet?"

"Car wouldn't start, walked home" i said taking my boots off and hanging my coat up.

"Oh... Well your father and i are going away for the weekend"

"Mom? Its Tuesday?"

"Yes i know but we will be gone until Monday. I left a few credit cards in your room and your new cell phone is there too. You should call a tow truck to pick up your car so it will be fixed for you by tomorrow night, Until it is fixed you can take my car to school the keys are next to the to garage door. COME ON TIM WE DON'T HAVE FOREVER OUR PLANE LEAVES IN THREE HOURS.. your father loves to take his time." she smiled as dad came down the stairs. "Be good and don't miss us too much" she smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hows the car working sport? Did you leave the top down on the drive home." Dad joked.

"the car wouldn't start"

"Oh well call Hank at the Car lot give him my credit card number. You locked it up right?"

"Ya dad, but its not like its going to get stolen."

"I know, have a good week Sport we will see you on Monday" he kissed my cheek and ran out the door. It's not unusually for them to leave for weeks at a time, heck five days is nothing for my parents. I always wonder what there lives would have been if mom never got pregnant in high school.

Her and my dad had been dating for three years, they met in grade 8 and no one thought they would last then in grade 10 mom got pregnant, she was sixteen and a laughing stock of her whole school everyone made fun of her but my dad stuck by her side.

Dad had always wanted to own his own business so he did, invented a new kinda packing for moving and stuff sold the idea to three office companies who shipped stuff to other countries. Started to make millions and he didn't even get his grade 12.

I waited till i knew there was no way they were coming home and headed into the kitchen, my moms a health nut and never lets me eat anything that tastes good, so whenever they go away i make sure that our cook makes me that best kinds of food.

Having parents who are never around means you are pretty much raised by who ever is close, that would be our maid Sophie and our cook Robert, they are pretty much my second parents. Sophie was always there to make sure i was up and dressed for school, usually if i missed my bus, which i did a lot, she would even give me a ride.

On most days Sophie and Robert, who i think have a thing for each other, sit in the kitchen and have tea and eat whatever kind of cookies Robert decided to make that day. Today they were doing just that, and since my parents were gone there was a spot set for me. "Hi there sweetheart" Sophie smiled to me when i walked in.

"Looking a little damp today Kris" Robert laughed.

"My car wouldn't start" i said setting down, i pointed to the cookies on the tray.

"Chocolate peanut butter" Rob smiled. "What was wrong with it?"

"No clue, just wouldn't start and Mike wasn't at school today or i would have asked him"

"so you walked home?" Sophie asked.

"Ya, remember i dropped my cell phone in the pond"

Sophie laughed "Oh ya.." she patted me on the shoulder, we have a beautiful pond in our backyard and i spend a lot of time back there, i was on the phone with Angela when a frog jumped at me and i throw my phone, so my mom bought me a new one. "You should have used the school phone and called me" she shook her head.

"Oh well, its not that far of a walk, Soo.. Robby whats for dinner?" i gave him a little nudge with my elbow.

"what did you want princess?"

"i don't know im thinking pizza and a movie?"

"Sure thing dear" Sophie went to the movie store while Robert started on the pizza. When Sophie came back we sat on the good couch in front of the big screen and watched movies till we fell asleep.


	2. New Kids

**Chapter 2**

I don't remember going to bed but i woke up in my room. "Kristen are you up?" Sophie yelled from outside my room.

"YA!!" i yelled back. I jumped up and grabbed a shower, then i walked into my overly huge closet and picked out the first thing that i liked, then ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Morning Sunshine" Robert smiled as he placed three chocolate chip pancakes and a glass of milk in front of me.

"so i heard that old house in the woods got sold" Sophie said as she sat down with her tea.

"Oh?" i asked her. "Who too?"

"some big family, young couple with kids, Mrs. Newton told me she saw them downtown, mans a doctor" she smiled.

"Well isn't that cool" i smiled and finished my breakfast. "Well I'm off to school, don't miss me too much" i smiled dangling moms keys.

"Why don't i drive you, i have to go down town anyway, maybe mike will fix your car and you can drive home, if not call me"

"Ya alright Sophi... but hurry I've been doing so good at not being late" she laughed and grabbed the keys out of my hand.

"Guess were taking mommy's car" we said bye to Robert.

When i got to school i went over to my car, to make sure it was graffiti free, and to grab my math book from the back seat. I lifted the hood once more hoping i had figured out the problem in my sleep, no luck. I grabbed the hood to close it when i saw a white hand grab hold next to me.

"Whats the matter with her?" i looked up and saw a beautiful blond, wearing dark wash jeans and t- shirt and a light pink rain coat.

"Umm...ah... you know i have no idea?" i smiled.

"mind if i take a look?" she asked with a laugh.

"not at all, I can't do anything about it." she smiled and started looking around.

"ROSE GET YOUR NOSE OUT OF THAT CAR ITS TIME FOR SCHOOL" i turned and saw a small girl with a cute little pixie cut.

"Right, guess i should start on a good foot, umm meet me out here at lunch?"

"Sure... Oh by the way I'm Kristen"

"Rosalie" she smiled and walked to join the other girl. I throw my bag over my shoulder, locked the doors and headed to class. I walked into history and sat down next to Angela who was smiling.

"Hey Ang. Why so happy?"

"their are new kids at school"

"Oh ya i saw two of them this morning, the one girl was helping me with my car trouble."

"oh ya, whats wrong?"

"i don't know but I'm meeting her at lunch and shes going to have a look" Angela smiled and we turned to her what the teacher was going on about. The morning went by pretty fast and when lunch rolled around i ran out to the parking lot.

I grabbed my keys from my bag, as i turned the corner i noticed that Rosalie was not that only one standing over my car. She was leaning against the car talking to a large muscled guy with brown hair, she ran her hand over his arm, i guess he was her boyfriend or something, next to her was a younger looking guy with bronze hair he sat very still staring hard at the ground. The girl i had seen in the morning leaned on the side of the car next to a tall blond. "Hey Kristen" Rosalie called when she noticed me.

"hi?" i smiled weakly

"Oh they came out to see if they could help" she half smiled. "this is Emmet, Edward, and Alice, they are my adopted brothers and sisters and thats my brother Jasper" she smiled pointing out the crowd around her.

"Hey" i smiled i was probably first person at school to actually talk to this new family. I popped the hood and took a step back "Good Luck" i smiled leaning next to Alice.

"I love your shoes" she smiled, i watched her sister and brother look around the car, talking about things i have never heard of.

"Oh thanks, They're from Paris" I smiled.

"You've been to Paris?"

"Once when i was little, but my mom bought these for me the last time she was there, my parents travel a lot. In fact they are gone now" i smiled weakly wondering why i was telling some girl i don't know about my family.

"Really, i went to Paris once, i wasn't there long, just the weekend. I had to beg my dad to let me going. I have this thing with shoppi.."

"Can i see your keys" Emmet asked me. I smiled and handing them over.

Alice glared at him.

I laughed at how they all got along. "It must be great to have such a big family" i smiled to Alice.

"You could say that, we get into each others business a lot." she and her brother Edward shared a laugh at this one. "do you have any brothers or sister?"

"No, My mom got pregnant in high school, and i kinda ruinded their lives"

"I'm sure thats not true."

"No your right, they just hired a maid and carried on, enjoying life"

Alice gave me a sad look. "Wow, that doesn't sound fun"

i heard a light rumble as the car roar to life. "All Fixed" Rosalie smiled slamming the hood down.

"How do you know so much about Cars?"

"its kinda a hobby."

"well im glad then, my usually mechanic is on vacation" the three lovely people laughed.

"Not a problem." i heard the Bell ring telling us it was the end of lunch and was saddened by the thought of no longer spending time with them.

"Hey Alice wanna Go shopping after school?"

She turned on her heels, smiling widely "Sure"

"Great, Meet me at my car?"

"Sure" she smiled then ran to catch up with her family. I ducked my head to the coming rain and headed to class. I had biology, i walked into the room, scanning for someone i knew. I didn't see anyone so i took a seat at one of the empty tables. I took out my book and started drawing when i heard the door open. I don't know why this made me turn but i did and standing by the door was Edward, i hadn't really talked to him at lunch.

Edward stopped me, and walked over to the table. "Mind if i sit here?"

i smiled, "Not at all"


	3. Shopping

**Chapter 3**

I grabbed my books and headed for the parking lot. Biology had been actual fun, Edward was very smart and made a great Lab partner we finished our assignment pretty quietly so we had so time to talk.

"why did you ask Alice to go shopping?" he asked me.

"Umm she said she liked shopping?" i smiled. _And because i have no friends and you guys are cool to talk to. _ I thought to myself. I looked at him a saw a twitch of a smile reach his mouth. "What?"

"Nothing, so tell me about your friends?"

"i don't really have any here. They all think im a stuck up rich girl. I case you didn't notice my car kinda stands out in that parking lot. Not many people in Forks drive Fisker's"

"thats true, i guess even my Volvo stands out out there." _maybe your a stuck up rich kid too _i thought as the bell rung. "Maybe I'm a stuck up rich kid to he had joked.

I looked up to the parking lot and saw Alice leaning on my car. "Hey Alice" i called.

"Hey Kristen." she smiled and climbed in the car.

"I have to go home quick before we go, i didn't bring any money to school."

"thats fine. I always keep a credit card on me." she smiled. I put the keys in the started and looked up into the parking lot as a turned the key. My eyes met with Edwards, i fumbled with the keys and they fell to the floor i tried to keep my face focused as a reached down to grab them and when i looked up again i could have sworn that Edward was laughing.

"What's up with your brother?" i asked Alice as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know theres just something weird about him, like today in biology i was thinking something and then he asked me about it, then i thought of a comment and he said it. And just now its like he knew i dropped my keys or something"

Alice just laughed but she didn't answer me, we pulled up to my drive way and i pulled up the drive way. I parked to car in front of the door and got out. "This is where you live?" Alice asked.

"Ya, my dads like a millionaire"

"why forks?"

"Well they lived in LA when i was a baby but they didn't want to stay there, "i don't want to raise my Daughter here" is what my mom told my dad, but really she didn't like it. So they moved us to a small town. I don't even know why there is a house like this in Forks" i smiled and opened to front door.

"Our house is really big too" Alice smiled.

"Ya but there 7 of you, the only people who live here are me, my parents, our maid and our cook."

as if she was called Sophie yelled from the kitchen. "Kristen is that you?"

"Ya!" i yelled back. "that's my maid Sophie, they probably have cookies. Want some?"

"Oh no thank you,but I'd love to meet her."

"Oh ya sure." we walked down the hall to the kitchen Sophie and Robert sat at the table with their tea.

"Hey Kris, how was school" Sophie asked not looking up from her book.

"I was great, my cars fixed"

"Thats awesome how did you fix it the newtons are still on vacation. Oh i ran into that new families mother this morning, Super young, her names Esme, its a nice name. They have five kids, adopted by her and her husband, he's a doctor bet they have lots of money" she paused in her rant to look up for the first time since Alice and I entered the kitchen. "Oh whose your friend" her Cheeks blushed.

"This is Alice Cullen" i smiled.

"I'm one of the Doctor and his wifes five kids" she smiled at Sophie.

"OH, Oh. Oh my dear i must sound like a rotten person. I'm really not" she bobbled on.

"She's just a gossip" I laughed. I picked up a cookie from the table. "this is good what did you make today?"

"Oatmeal Chocolate chip, nothing special. Not feeling well. I made an appointment with the new doctor. Hope your dads good" he smiled to Alice.

"Oh he is. I will put in a good word, tell him not to kill you" she winked at Robert , who laughed.

"Sounds good"

"Kay, well Alice and i are going shopping i will be back for dinner. Love you guys" i said turning to leave the kitchen.

"Are you coming back for dinner Alice?"

"No thank you my mom will be up set if i don't go home. She's not very happy about leaving our old home, but thank you for the invitation maybe another time." we left the kitchen.

"Wait here i will be two seconds." i ran up the stairs to my room and was back down with in a minute. "Okay lets go."


	4. Mike

**Chapter 4**

I started to become very close with the Cullen's. Edward and i laughed and joked in biology, he was so smart it was almost like he had done all of this before. Alice and i became best friends, i had finally found someone who enjoyed shopping as much as i did.

We had started to get very close, Rosalie and Emmet taught my all kinds of stuff about cars. It was like i was having the best time of my life, and the Cullen's were my sun. everything was going great. Until the day Mike came back from vacation.

Mike and i had been friends as long as i could remember, jealousy was not something that i had ever seen in him, but i saw it in his face. On his first day back to school i sort of missed pretty much all day. We didn't really have a chance to talk. I could tell that it was bugging him that we didn't get to talk about his trip. He probably wanted to talk to me at lunch. It was the face he made, he walked through the door, laughing with Tyler about something. His eyes scanned the lunch room looking for me. When he spotted me sitting with the Cullen's. Edward on my right with his arm on the back of my chair. Mikes eyes shot open and i knew at once what he must think.

Edward sat up straight and placed his arm ever so lightly on my shoulder, it was strange the Cullen's were so beautiful and still i felt nothing but friendship for any one of them. I smiled at the act Edward was putting on and this sent mike over the top.

He throw his bag down at the table we usually sat at, he pushed his chest out and walked over to the Cullen's table. "Hey Kris" he said in a stern voice. "who are your new friends?"

"Oh these are the Cullen's the new kids at school." i pointed around the table. "This is Emmet and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice." I paused since i knew this would drive Mike crazy but he had no need to get so up set it wasn't like i was his girlfriend, i place my hand on Edwards "and this is Edward" i took this time to wink at Mike.

His face exploded into red "Oh, well...I had a great trip just so you know. Not that you care I'm Sure" he turn and went back to his table.

I looked up to Edward and saw him holding back a smile. The Cullen's had a lot of secret and i was fine with not knowing everything. The one thing i knew about then was the Edward could read minds. _What's he thinking? _I asked him.

"He has decided that we have no chance in being friends...Ever. I think he hates me" Edward smiled at this clearly he didn't care.

"So, your parents are leaving again?" Alice asked as we sat in my large living room watching 'B_ewitched' _ on the large screen. My parents had only ever seen Mike or Angela sitting on in our living room. It was hard for my mother to hide her excitement when she came home from her trip and saw not only Angela but five other teenagers sitting in her living room. The Cullen's had become part of the living room since then.

"Ya. LOVE YOU MOM...Bring me something from Greece"

"Sure thing Dear... You kids have fun and be good"

"I can't believe your parents go away so much.. why don't you ever go with them?" Rosalie asked.

"I have school.. my mother would never let me leave school the way she did. So they leave i stay... and i do go with them sometimes, during the summer or Christmas" i smiled weakly.

"So your mom thinks you have become Miss Popular" Edward smiled. I smiled at him. _Thanks._


	5. Bella

**Chapter 5**

The Cullen's spent all the sunny days that Forks happened upon hiking the woods as a family. We hadn't had many but we chanced upon a very unusually Sunny weekend and the Cullen's were off hiking.

I took the time to try and reconnect with Mike and Angela. Mike said he had to work, but i knew he was still mad at me. So Angela and i went for a bike ride, we hadn't done this in year and it felt good. We stopped at the small store across from the police station to get something to drink. Angela went in will i stayed out side with the bikes.

I looked up and saw chief Swan standing next to his cruiser. "Nice Weather isn't it" i smiled. Chief Swan was a nice man, late 30's i think. He was married but his wife left him 16 years old with their daughter Bella. I had played with Bella a few times when she came to visit, Sophie and Robert are good friends with the Chief.

"It really is, taking advantage I see"

"Oh ya Angela and i thought it would be fun to go for a ride."

"Great Day for it. I hear you have been hanging out with that New Family"

"Ya, Hey Charlie?" i don't know where the question came from but bike riding made me think of old memories. "When is Bella coming to Visit?"

"Oh you didn't hear?" he asked me like it was the weirdest thing. I guess living with a gossip like Sophie it was weird. I shock my head. "Bella is moving in with me." He smiled.

"Thats Great!"

"Ya her mom got married and she doesn't want to hold her back, she will be here some time in the next two months." Charlie beamed. ( **A/N: okay i hate when people do this but i will make it quick, someone asked me where Bella is...She is not going to be part of the story... i thought i would clear that up)**

"Thats great" i smiled. Angela came out of the store and smiled to Charlie she said hi and we headed on our way. Not many kids in forks know Bella. So she wouldn't have many friends. I wondered if she would remember me. ** "Charlie's** Daughter is moving to fork" i said as Angela and i head back to my place.

"Oh.. he has a daughter?"

"Ya Bella... don't you remember her?"

"Not really" Angela smiled weakly. The sky started to get darker as we head up the stairs to the house.

I opened the door at the perfect time, just as the phone was ringing.

_Hello?_

_HEY Kris_

_Hey Alice... looks like its going to start raining hows hiking going._

_Good we just came home, Carlise got a call from the hospital so we came home. _

_OH, well Angela and I we going to watch a movie did you guys wanna come over?_

_Sure... see ya soon. _

Life just seemed right with the Cullen's around.

**Ok so i thought of more to say about that note.**

**I wanted my story to lead up to Bella coming to forks.. because ..and i don't know why. But i have always wondered who sat in the other seat in biology. So this is sorta to tell why Mike doesn't like Edward and why theres only that one seat in biology. And because Angela hung out with them too in this story its kinda why she falls in so easy with them when Bella comes and how Everyone knows so much about them :) **


	6. comfort Zone

**Ok so i thought of more to say about that note.**

**I wanted my story to lead up to Bella coming to forks.. because ..and i don't know why. But i have always wondered who sat in the other seat in biology. So this is sorta to tell why Mike doesn't like Edward and why theres only that one seat in biology. And because Angela hung out with them too in this story its kinda why she falls in so easy with them when Bella comes and how Everyone knows so much about them :) **

**so i really hate to say this... but my story is going to get sad... since Bella is not in my story. I have to end the story before she gets there. I don't like sad thing so im sorry. BUT there is good news the sad wont be this Chapter:)**

**Chapter 6 **

I couldn't believe how great of a turn my life had taken. I went from a spoiled rich kid that no one liked to having the great friends in the world. I smiled to myself watching Emmet and Edward talking about some kind of Sporting event they were going to in Seattle in a few weeks.

Alice and i would be tagging along... not for the sports but of course the shopping.

"So i have made out a list of stores that we have to go to" Alice was saying.

"What I'm Sorry i wasn't listening"

"I made a list of stores"

"Oh thats great."

"what you thinking about?" Alice asked.

"Huh... oh i was just thinking how much my life has changed this year, i met you guys and made some great friends, and Bella is going to be here in just a few weeks, we were really good friends when we were little." i looked over to Edward who had stopped talking with Emmet and was watching me. He was probably seeing the memory playing in my head. A memory of me and Bella around the age of five, dressed in very nice looking dresses playing in the mud. Edward smiled.

"its going to be great to see her again." i smiled and stared off to the corner of the room. The bell rang and we all head off to our classes.

Edward and i had a test in biology so we didn't get a chance to talked much. I met the Cullen's in the parking lot at the end of the day. Alice had a huge smile on her face and i was afraid to knew what had brought it on.

"HEY!!" she called out when i got closer.

"hi?"

"Did you want to come to our house tonight?" she smiled. In the whole time i had known them i had not been to there house.

"Umm sure.. what brought this on?"

"I don't know we always go to your house." i smiled. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay i guess I'll follow" Alice smiled. She decided she would ride with me in case i lost them. The idea of hanging out at the Cullen's house had me sorta of excited. I had never met the doctor or his wife, though she had been to my house a few times with Sophie.

I turned off of the highway on Alice's command turning down a long dirty road. I watch carefully in front of me as a beautiful white house rose up in front of me. A house like this truly did not belong in Forks.

I pulled my car up behind Edwards, i stepped out of the car and stared at their home. Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me into the house.

I looked around breathless, this house was the most beautiful place i had ever seen. I smiled to the lovely couple, who had joined us. "Hello, you must be Mr, and Mrs Cullen. Its great to meet you. You have a beautiful home"

"Oh, why thank you Dear, your house is beautiful as well" Esme smiled.

"It's nice to meet you as well, the kids talk about you so much im surprised it has taken them this long to invite you over." Dr.Cullen smiled.

We all walked to the large living room , where just as we would a my house, we watched a movie. Dr, and Mrs Cullen excused them selfs and left to a party. To any one else with might be weird, sitting in someone you have known for months house for the first time, but i felt as if i lived here my self. When the movie ended more talk of the Seattle trip started, we talked about who would drive and whose car we would take. I told them i would bring my car so the girls and i had a car. The boy decided on Edwards car because it was small and they would be able to find a good parking spot, as we talked about where we would meet after my eyes gazed at the clock above the T.V the minute hand moved once and alarmed me that it was not 12 o Clock i had been here all night. I said Good bye and quickly headed home. I felt so comfortable with the Cullen's that i could have stayed there forever.

**I'm sorry these Chapters are so short.**


	7. Christmas

**Chapter 7 **

Christmas has always just meant a trip somewhere with my parents, sitting by a beach, or pool then coming home in time for school to start. This year thought it was something different, it started with the fact that i was not going on a trip this year.

"Well hunny, we can't take you with us every year" mom said.

"what do you mean, the only time i ever go away is spring break and Christmas break."

"Well this year, your father and i think that you should stay here. Maybe have a party with your friends or something, i don't care what you do dear. But i have to go. I love you. And theres something for you under the tree... but wait till Christmas" my mom smiled and gave me a kiss and walked out the door.

I leaned against the wall watching as they pulled out of the drive way. Sophie and Robert had the next two weeks off and they were taking the time to explore a relationship in Tahiti. So i was really on my own. I had never actually been on my own. I guess this was kinda like my parents telling me that i have grown up. I smiled to my self at that thought.

I went to bed early that night. I pretty much slept and ate every day. I woke up and looked at the clock on my bed side table. 12 o clock, i got up and pulled on my slippers. Still in my Pj's I stalked into the kitchen and pulled open the fridge door, Robert had stocked it with my favorite foods, so he knew i was staying too. I grabbed a small tub of Chocolate ice cream from the freezer and a plate of Roberts Chocolate chip cookies and headed out to the living room.

My mom had a large tree put up with gold and white decorations, it looked great. I turned the TV on as i drug into the ice cream, i flicked through the channels looking for anything to watch. I found _Grease_ on the movie channel. I sat for a while singing along to the songs till i realized this was the most depressing thing i had ever done. I scanned the room looking for the phone when i heard it a loud knock on the front door. I put down my snack and walked to the door, i had expected anyone over. It was pretty sunny for forks and the Cullen's were hiking, and Angela was away with her parents...and Mike well he hadn't spoken to me in about three weeks.

I looked throw the window next to the door and was surprised who i saw. "Hey" i smiled. "I thought you guys were hiking this weekend?" i smiled up at Emmet and Rosalie.

"We were but Alice thought we should come see if you left yet." Rosalie smiled.

"Oh well im not going away after all"

"Oh?"

"Ya my parents left me here..."

"wow...Well we are here"

"Did you want to come in?"

"OF Course we do" Alice yelled from the car. "I had a feeling you were going away and that you would need some company" she pulled a large bag from the trunk of Edward Volvo.

"Alice what is all that?"

"Presents...its all most Christmas" i smiled at my small friend as she carried the large bag into the living room. I looked up to see that Edward and Jasper each had a bag.

"All of this is presents?" i asked Alice. I had thought a head. Since i had wanted to come home a week early from my trip to go to Seattle, i figure i would buy the Cullen's gifts it would only be three days after Christmas.

"No, some of it is games and stuff." she glanced at the TV. "i figured you would want more entertainment then singing alone to Grease Lightening"

we sat around in the living room play the games Alice had brought, some of the great classics such as monopoly, and Clue, some new that i didn't really enjoy , we went back to the classics. "Alice where did you find all of these...i don't remember the last time a played Sorry"

"its a collection i have kept over the years." she smiled. She even had games that i had never heard of one game she said was from the early 1900's "They played this during the war" she said well she explained the rules.

We played for hours, laughing, fighting over who really won. I looked at the clock on top of the fire place that informed me that it was 4 O clock in the morning, but i wasn't the least bit tired. "Hey are you guys tired?" i asked

"No not really why?" Alice smiled.

"It's 4 in the morning, are your parents going to be mad?"

"No we told them we didn't know when we would be home."

"You guys can stay here tonight... i have more then enough room..."

"Sure." Alice smiled. "I'll go call Esme"

i had never actually had a sleep over before... we stayed up into the sun came up. "Maybe we should get some sleep" i pointed out.

I don't really remember falling asleep but i guess it happened really quick. I felt a cold hand press against my face. I opened my eyes and saw Alice sitting on the side of my bed. "Hey" she smiled.

"hi?"

"Its Christmas tomorrow... did you know that?"

"Ya"

"Esme wants to cook you dinner. She down stairs right now" Alice laughed.

"Wow thats so nice of her." i pulled the blankets away and looked at my clock. "Its already 4 O Clock!!"

"Ya i didn't want to wake you" Alice smiled.

"Thanks" i smiled. "You know this is going to be my first really Christmas"

Alice's eye flew open and she stared at me "What do you mean?"

"My parents think Christmas, is taking me away some where, I've never had like a big dinner, presents, egg nog, all that Christmas stuff"

"Wow, you have been really deprived" Alice laughed.

"I will meet you down stairs im going to get dressed" Alice smiled and walked out of the room. I Pulled my self out of bed and walked to my bathroom, i took a quick hot shower. When i finished i pulled a big comfortable white towel around me and walked in to my closet.

I looked around for the perfect out fit. I decided on a fluffy Pink Sweater ,that fell off my right shoulder, with a part of dark wash jeans, and pair of pink slip ons. I curled my hair and applied mascara and black eye liner and the lightest swipe of golden pink eye shadow. I turned to look at my self in the full length mirror, i looked almost as beautiful as the Cullen's.

I headed down stairs and could smell the most wonderful smells coming from the kitchen, i leaned against the counter as i watched Esme dance and sing around the kitchen. "Hey Esme" i smiled. She turned and nearly dropped the tray she was holding.

"Good morning, you look beautiful dear" she smiled.


	8. Gifts

**Chapter 8**

it didn't seem like the Cullen's ate much at dinner but i pigged out, Esme was such a good cook. After dinner we went to the living room and started a fire. It felt like i was around family not friends. I sighed looking around the room, Edward turned to me a smiled. I was really enjoying this, i looked around the room at my friends. Alice and Emmet sat side by side on the couch fighting over what Christmas special we should watch, Rosalie was siding with Emmet saying that the classic Christmas carol was best. And her brother Jasper sided with Alice saying that the muppets did a much better job. Carlise and Esme were curled up on the love seat watching as there kids fought.

Edward and i locked eyes. _Which do you like? _I asked him. He just shrugged. _I like the muppets think my option counts? _He laughed. "probably not, but it is your house" i smiled.

"I like the Muppet's one best my self" i smiled as Emmet glared at me.

"then its settled this is her house" Alice smiled, then turned to stick her tongue out at her brother.

I leaned against the large chair i was sitting in getting comfortable. I watched as the movie started up, when i looked back i noticed that Edward had moved from the ground to beside me in the chair. "Do you mind?" he asked.

I smiled. "No, not at all" _who would mind, _ i thought. I looked over to Edward and saw him laugh. Realization hit me then, Edward heard that, i could feel the heat raising to my cheeks. _ You heard that didn't you? _

"sure did" he smiled. _Little cocky aren't we _ i smiled and turn my attention back to the movie. When it finished all eyes were on Edward.

I looked up at him. _What? _

"Carlise, Esme. We would all like to know if we could each open a gift?" Edward asked. This was cute, it was like a family thing. I turned to Esme and Carlise as well.

"Of Course you can. But only one" Esme smiled.

Alice who i guessed had done all the shopping picked us each out one gift from under my large tree.

"You go first" she said with a smiled.

I looked down at the wrapped box in my hand. There was a small tag under the bow, i lifted the bow and looked at the tag. _To: Kristen, Love; Alice and Jasper. _ I smiled.

"Thank you guys" i pulled the bow off and slipped off the paper. Inside was a large box i pulled the flaps out and stared inside. Sitting in the books was a light green sweater that fell off the shoulders under it was a part of very expensive looking sun glass and a book. I picked up the book and looked at the title, _Car Repair for Dummies._ Edward laughed next to me.

"Thank you very much guys its beautiful."

"The book was Emmet's idea" Jasper smiled. "Rose wouldn't let him put it in theirs"

"thank you Emmet. I'm sure it will come in handy someday" i smiled and watched as the Cullen's opened their gifts. The boys each got a very expensive looking watch from Esme and Carlise. Rose got a diamond necklace that looked gorgeous on her pale skin, from Emmet and Alice got a large topaz ring from Jasper. Carlise opened his from Esme, she gave him a very large old looking book that he really loved, he gave her a necklace with the word _forever _ in diamonds. When we were finished we turned the classic Christmas Carol but i didn't make it past the first ghost before i fell asleep, still with Edward at my side.

I dreamed of being part of the Cullen's Family. Having the beauty, the pale skin, the family bond. I dreamt of going on family hiking trips, going to baseball games. I dreamt of spending Christmas in their large white house, eating Esme amazing cooking. And even thought i had known them for four months and never really felt any attraction to Edward, i dreamt of sitting on the large chair in the Cullen's living room, leaning my head back on Edwards chest, feeling his chest move with each breath having his stone arms wrapped around me like he would never let me go, this was the dream that took me fulling under, with one last thought i wonder if Edward could see me dreams, this thought made my cheeks burn red.


	9. Locket

**Chapter 9 **

as slept so soundly that i almost...Almost didn't wake up when i heard Alice,Emmet,Jasper and Edward yelled wake up in my ear.

I jumped from the chair and looked around the room. "What? What!? Whats wrong?" i asked searching the room.

"Nothing" Alice smiled sitting back on the couch.

I glared at her and realized that the living room was covered in ripped colorful paper. "You guys opened your presents with out me?"

Alice smiled shyly, "we couldn't wait"

"Fine give me mine" i smiled and opened the gifts from the other Cullen's, i got a lot of Clothes, not that i really needed them, a beautiful hand bag from Sophie, a drawing book from Robert. The last gift was from my parents.

I took the box from a smiling Alice. I held the silver wrapped box, a ran my hand over the shiny paper. I had never gotten a wrapped gift from my parents. "are you going to open it?" Alice asked.

"What, oh ya" i pull the bow that was tied around the box, then very carefully i slipped the paper off. In side was a long black velvet box that i knew held something ever expensive. I opened the box and found a silver heart shaped locket. It was a simple locket, there was a K engraved on the front, i pulled it open and found a picture of the Cullen's taped on the inside, on the other side was a very old picture of my parents and I at my aunts wedding, i was the flower girl, and i was smiling up at my mom. I turned the locket over in my hands and Engraved on the back were the words 'The only to things that matter in life'. i stared at the necklace, then i felt the tears.

I looked up at Alice who was smiling at me. "it's beautiful" i smiled.

"Ya thats what i told your mom when she showed it to me" so mom had shown Alice, thats how she got the picture. "I helped her pick out which picture of the family to put in there, she picked out this one of you at Disney land with Micky ears, but i thought this one was so much cuter." i laughed at the memory of the wedding.

" I remember when this was taken, My aunt wanted a Picture of our family my mom was only like 21, and i didn't want to take a picture. It looks like i love her but really im about to ask her why" i smiled.

"she told me that she wanted to give you something special"

"this is special i love it"

**Hey **

**I'm sorry this was really short. It was just a filler, the next Chapter will be the trip to Seattle.**


	10. the trip

**Chapter 10**

I pulled on the green sweater that Alice had given me for Christmas, it went great with my green flats, and dark wash jeans, i let my hair fall in its natural curls. I smiled at my self in the mirror, and pulled my locket around my neck.

"KRIS HURRY UP!" i heard Alice yell. Rosalie had decided to go to the game with the boys so it was just Alice and me for shopping. I grabbed my keys from the dresser and hurried down the stairs, Alice was staring off into space when i reached the bottom.

"Alice? Hey you there?" i asked waving my hand in front of her face. "Alice?"

"Ya?" She asked snapping back to it. "Umm, i don't think we should go today" She said sounding a little grim.

"why not? We have been planning this forever. It will be fun, Come on" i pulled open the door and smiled at Edward who was leaning against his car. He and Alice locked eyes and his face dropped, what ever was bothering her, he knew now. He turned to the others and said something, then he turned to me and locked the door to his car.

"whats wrong?" i asked.

"Umm i don't think we should go to Seattle today" he half smiled.

"No way.. Come on... my mom raised my credit limit for today only lets go" i smiled.

Edward looked at Alice. "Do you think?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. "Okay then lets go"

i smiled and pulled open the door to my car.

The drive was pretty quite, Alice kept her eyes locked on the back on Edward Volvo. I followed the car and came to a stop at a large parking garage. "We are going to walk from here" Alice smiled.

I looked at the sign "40 Dollars for parking? Alice we are going to a mall, we can get free parking there" i put the car in drive.

"Fine, but how will we meet up with the others?"

"Alice i have been to Seattle millions of times i know how to get home" she smiled and muttered something that sounded like "thats what i was afraid of" i pulled into a parking spot in the mall and got out.

"Lock the door okay?" Alice said. I pushed the lock button and headed towards the mall.

I stepped out on the road way and felt Alice's hand on my arm. "Alice whats your problem" i asked as a car speed past me.

"I saw him coming" she said.

Once in the mall Alice seemed to relax a little, she went the large map that shows where each store is and mapped out exactly where we would go. "Okay" she smiled when she was back at my side. "This way" we started towards the elevator. "I say we start from the top and work our way down" she smiled as she pushed the number four.

I flipped my cell phone open after the second ring. "Hello?"

"HELLO!!"

"Edward why are you yelling?"

"Oh Sorry, we just got out of the game, its a little loud. We are heading home now did you want us to meet you?"

with my hand over the phone i turned to Alice. "are you ready to go?" she nodded.

"Umm we are almost ready, but i think we are good" i heard a huff from Alice.

"See ya later."

"Ya, Umm okay bye" i flipped the phone closed. We went to a few more stores then head out to the car, it was snowing and there was already a thin layer on the ground. I opened to trunk and put my bags in.

I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. I turned on the service road heading back to forks. We were on the road about 15 minutes when i noticed the headlights following behind me. "Alice, you brother is following us" i said with a smile.

She did not look very happy. "Whats wrong?" i asked her.

"Oh it's nothing, could you please keep your eyes on the road?" i shook it off as nothing and kept on my way.


	11. Broken EPOV

**I would like to let you all know that this is the last Chapter**

**Chapter 11 **

**EPOV**

_It's going to be soon Edward. What do I do? _I could hear the panic. We had all grown to love Kristen so much and now she was going to die, and we really had no way to stop it.

"You know, we can change her?" Emmet said in the backseat.

"Alice said she is going to die instantly" I shivered at the thought.

"So there is nothing we can do?" Emmet asked. Even though he knew the answer, we would be witness to her death, but there really was nothing we could do. If anyone knew that Alice was in the car they would wonder why she was not killed. Carlise was doing so well here, we didn't want to have to move.

I looked up when i heard the train, "This is it" i told my family. Rosalie hide her face in Emmet's shoulder. I watched as Kristen hit the breaks, hit a patch of ice and skid onto the tracks. _OMG my seatbelt is stuck. ALICE, ALICE OMG. _ I watched as the train hit the side of Kristen's car, i watched to car slide across the tracks.

I watched the side of the road and saw Alice standing on the side of the road, watching in shock. _I couldn't help her Edward. All i would have had to do was snap the seat belt and she could have lived. I COULD HAVE SAVED HER LIFE EDWARD, I DIDN'T HAVE TO SIT THERE AND WATCH A TRAIN KILL HER!! _ "Jasper, go" i tapped him on the arm.

I pulled the car off the road and got out. The car was thrown off the tracks just off the street. I ran to the car and pulled the door off.

If i could have i think i would have been sick. I looked at the bloody body that laid limp in the front seat. I wrapped my arms around her. Her eyes were wide open, staring, shock was written all over her face. She had died scared, i didn't want the for her. "EDWARD... Come man we have to call the police and go home" Emmet had joined me, he placed his hand on my arm.

"You call them" i said my voice was hollow as i stared at the limp body. "I'll leave when they get here. I don't want to leave her yet."

he nodded his head and went off to make the call. I stared at the small broken body in my arms. I felt the dry sobs break through my body, as i remember the dream she had on Christmas eve.

I held her until i heard the police road on the road. I looked down and saw her locket around her neck. I hated to do it but i unhooked the locket and placed it in my pocket then i hugged her one last time. "I never _Want_ to let you go" i whispered then placed the door back and took off running. Feeling the sobs break through again as i ran home.

**3 Weeks later. **

The whole school was in Awe, as the Sorrow of Kristen's passing left. It effected everyone in the school, even the people Kristen didn't talk to were hurt by her death, Angela no longer sat at our table. The Awe was taken on by the arrival of one Miss Isabella Swan, who started at Forks, exactly three weeks after Kristen passed. 

I had seen so many memories in Kristen's head. Bella and her seemed so much a like, i couldn't wait to meet her. We filed in to the lunch room and took our table, every thought, of every student was about Bella. I watched the door, waiting for her to walk it. "What do you think?" Emmet asked. I looked up again and saw her walking through the doors. Her brown hair falling over her shoulders, her brown eyes searching the room. She looked so much like Kristen it broke my unbeating heart.

"She looks like Kristen." Rosalie said in a hurt voice. I could tell at once that Bella was not in Rose's good books, she was so hurt about Kristen that anything that reminded her of the girl hurt to see. I listen her the girls thoughts but drew a blank.

"I can't hear her" i told my family. I listened to the thoughts around her, until i heard our name.

**As you can see that story lead up to Bella, you all know what happens next. :)**

**Please Review.**


End file.
